E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST-
| image = E-girls - EG SMILE CD only.jpg|2CD E-girls - EG SMILE 3Blu-ray.jpg|2CD+3Blu-ray/2CD+3DVD E-girls - EG SMILE Bluray.jpg|2CD+Blu-ray/2CD+DVD | title = E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST-'' | original = | type = Best Album | artist = E-girls | released = February 10, 2016 | formats = CD+Blu-ray, CD+DVD, CD album, digital download | recorded = 2011-2015 | genre = Dance-pop, ballad | length = 66:28 (''BEST ALBUM disc) 56:06 (REMIX BEST disc) | label = rhythm zone | producer = | singles = "Anniversary!!" "Dance Dance Dance" "Merry×Merry Xmas★" | chronotype = Album | previous = E.G. TIME (2015) | current = ''E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST-'' (2016) | next = E.G. CRAZY (2017)}} ''E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST-'' is the first best album released by E-girls. It was released on February 10, 2016 in five editions: a 2CD+3Blu-ray edition that come in a special package, a 2CD+3DVD edition that come in a special package, a 2CD+Blu-ray edition, a 2CD+DVD edition, and a 2CD edition. 2CD+3Blu-ray and 2CD+3DVD editions includes a 100-page photobook from the E-girls LIVE TOUR 2015 "COLORFUL WORLD" tour. The album also includes a REMIX BEST including remixes of E-girls' songs and the footage of E-girls' second tour E-girls LIVE TOUR 2015 "COLORFUL WORLD" in Saitama Super Arena. The album is certified Platinum by RIAJ for the shipment of 250,000 copies. Editions * 2CD+3DVD (RZCD-86025~6/B~D, ¥6,200) * 2CD+3Blu-ray (RZCD-86027~8/B~D, ¥7,200) * 2CD+DVD (RZCD-86029~30/B, ¥4,000) * 2CD+Blu-ray (RZCD-86031~2/B, ¥5,000) * 2CD (RZCD-86033~4, ¥3,000) Singles from the album E-girls - Anniversary DVD.jpg|"Anniversary!!"|link=Anniversary!! E-girls - Dance Dance Dance DVD.jpg|"Dance Dance Dance"|link=Dance Dance Dance E-girls - Merry Merry Xmas DVD.jpg|"Merry×Merry Xmas★"|link=Merry×Merry Xmas★ Tracklist CD ; Disc 1: BEST ALBUM # Celebration!Re-recorded for this release # One Two Three # Follow Me # THE NEVER ENDING STORY ~Kimi ni Himitsu wo Oshieyou~ # CANDY SMILE # Gomennasai no Kissing You # Kurukuru # Diamond Only # E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS- # Odoru Ponpokorin # Highschool♡love # Mr.Snowman # Anniversary!! # Dance Dance Dance # Merry×Merry Xmas★ # DANCE WITH ME NOW! # Shukko sa! ~Sail Out For Someone~ (出航さ！ ～Sail Out For Someone～) ; Disc 2: REMIX BEST # Highschool♡love (Afrojack Remix) # Dance Dance Dance (Fedde Le Grand Remix) # Mr.Snowman (Kaskade Remix) # DANCE WITH ME NOW! (PKCZ® Remix) # E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS- (Apster Remix) # RYDEEN ~Dance All Night~ (Oliver Rosa Remix) # RYDEEN ~Dance All Night~ (BROKEN HAZE Remix) # Diamond Only (SICK INDIVIDUALS Remix) # Gomennasai no Kissing You (～Computerluv～ Far East Movement Remix) # Follow Me (NERVO Remix) # Follow Me (Nakata Yasutaka (CAPSULE) Remix) # One Two Three (D-Wayne Remix) # Celebration! (Ravitez Remix) DVD/Blu-ray ;Disc 1: MUSIC VIDEO BEST (3Blu-ray, 3DVD, Blu-ray and DVD editions) # Celebration! # One Two Three # Follow Me # THE NEVER ENDING STORY ~Kimi ni Himitsu wo Oshieyou~ # JUST IN LOVE # CANDY SMILE # Gomennasai no Kissing You # Kurukuru # Diamond Only # RYDEEN ~Dance All Night~ # E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS- # Odoru Ponpokorin # Highschool♡love # Mr.Snowman # Move It! -Dream & E-girls TIME- # Anniversary!! # Dance Dance Dance # Merry×Merry Xmas★ # DANCE WITH ME NOW! ; Disc 2: E-girls LIVE TOUR 2015 "COLORFUL WORLD" in Saitama Super Arena vol. 1 (3Blu-ray and 3DVD editions only) # Opening # E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS- # Music Flyer # Mr.Snowman # MC # Follow Me # Gomennasai no Kissing You # Happiness Introduction (by Rabbits & Bunnies) # Happiness Performers Showcase # JUICY LOVE (Happiness) # Seek A Light (Happiness) # Flower Introduction # Akikaze no Answer (Flower) # Sayonara, Alice (Flower) # Shirayukihime (Flower) # Darling (Dream) # Konna ni mo (Dream) # SAMURAIZE from EXILE TRIBE Introduction # DJ Erie Medley #* RYDEEN ~Dance All Night~ #* I SHOULD BE SO LUCKY #* JUST IN LOVE #* One Two Three #* Kurukuru #* Diamond Only #* DJ Erie Outro # Mirai e # Winter Love ~Ai no Okurimono~ # Band Introduction # Rock n Roll Widow # Jiyuu no Megami ~Yuvuraia~ # Ureshii! Tanoshii! Daisuki! # Himawari # THE NEVER ENDING STORY ~Kimi ni Himitsu wo Oshieyou~ ; Disc 3: E-girls LIVE TOUR 2015 "COLORFUL WORLD" in Saitama Super Arena vol. 2 (3Blu-ray and 3DVD editions only) *'–ENCORE–' # Blue Sky Blue (Flower) # PEACE SUNSHINE (DANCE EARTH PARTY (2014 line-up)) –DOUBLE ENCORE– # Rabbits & Bunnies Showcase # Move It! -Dream & E-girls TIME- # MC # Anniversary!! # Highschool♡love # Kibou no Hikari ~Kiseki wo Shinjite~ # Ending * E-girls LIVE TOUR 2015 "COLORFUL WORLD" Documentary Featured Members * Dream ** Shizuka ** Aya ** Ami ** Erie * Happiness ** SAYAKA ** Kaede ** Fujii Karen ** MIYUU ** YURINO ** Suda Anna ** Kawamoto Ruri * Flower ** Fujii Shuuka ** Shigetome Manami ** Nakajima Mio ** Washio Reina ** Bando Nozomi ** Sato Harumi * E-girls ** Takebe Yuzuna ** Ishii Anna ** Yamaguchi Nonoka ; Members present in this release : Shizuka, Aya, SayakaNot credited, Ami, Erie, SAYAKA, Fujii Karen, Kaede, MIYUU, MIMU, YURINO, Sugieda Mayu, Suda Anna, Kawamoto Ruri, Mizuno Erina, Fujii Shuuka, Shigetome Manami, Nakajima Mio, Washio Reina, Muto Chiharu, Ichiki KyokaCredited on the tour, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi, Ishii Anna, Yamaguchi Nonoka, Takebe YuzunaCredited on the songs as member of E-girls and on tour as member of Rabbits, Hagio MisatoCredited on the tour as member of Rabbits, Inagaki Rio, Takeda Kyoka, Kizu Reina, Ikuta Risa, Nakajima MomokaCredited on the tour as member of Bunnies, Watanabe Marina Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 295,089* Total Sales of 2016: 291,632 (#11 Album of the Year) Total Sales of 2017: 3,537* Gallery ; E.G. SMILE Countdown CZNlbpJWkAA9kfu.jpg orig.jpg|Shizuka CZSuUv-W0AIy04S.jpg large.jpg|MIYUU CZX37n-UkAAiZ1C.jpg large.jpg|Ami CZdBgYxVAAE_Fgu.jpg large.jpg|Shigetome Manami CZiLHirVIAAmG6P.jpg large.jpg|YURINO CZnUsPpWIAEpCk6.jpg large.jpg|Ishii Anna CZsf9d1WYAEgn88.jpg|Washio Reina CZxn4i7WkAcgY1E.jpg|Yamaguchi Nonoka CZ234KEW0AId53I.jpg|Kaede CZ77EriVIAEXbMi.jpg|Sato Harumi CaBEtc6UAAA91Eq.jpg|Nakajima Mio CaGONoiUcAAyfXi.jpg|Takebe Yuzuna CaLXzjTUMAA854-.jpg|Fujii Karen CaQhhkcUsAAkpT2.jpg|Bando Nozomi CaVrDdtVIAAkfL9.jpg|Fujii Shuuka CabD2DdUUAA-ds2.jpg|Suda Anna Caf_odJUUAASgBs.jpg|Kawamoto Ruri CalHwxrVIAA3dj_.jpg|SAYAKA CaqRX-_UcAEUY9a.jpg|Erie Cava_sHUEAAKws3.jpg|Aya Ca0km_dUkAAdETT.jpg|E-girls ; Album package and goodies bd0a82096d4efb9c8c3e780c3544cd69d02fdb42_56b84539f091b.jpg|2CD+3DVD edition 1c4851b1d1c93364a3ff5f662b1dbd2ad6e23c83_56b8453905b5e.jpg|2CD+3Blu-ray edition a39b5e4bc2641c6aebcc4d155f73e9b55ca64a97_56b8453cc5929.jpg|2CD+DVD edition b1184e88a14997cf01299b13908568d949a1be53_56b8453bdad3d.jpg|2CD+Blu-ray edition 6517f7ddc100a4e4a4c476f1eb0597504f6c42dd_56b8453b05751.jpg|2CD edition f71865729d98cecea1bc39eb9aa8f56ff7282ad8_56b2f72c3449c.jpg|''E.G. MAP'' poster RZCD-86025_POS1.jpg|''E.G. SMILE'' B2-size poster Videos (Teaser movie) E-girls - DANCE WITH ME NOW! E-girls - Shukko sa! ~Sail Out For Someone~ (from E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST-) E-girls - E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST- CM ~Anata no Egao ga, Watashi wo Egao ni Suru.~ SPOT (Follow Me version) E-girls - E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST- CM ~Anata no Egao ga, Watashi wo Egao ni Suru.~ SPOT (Gomennasai no Kissing You version) Trivia * The group's best first week sales for an album so far. * In June 2016, the album became the group's best selling album. * The group's currently only album that hasn't peaked #1 on the weekly chart. * "DANCE WITH ME NOW!" was used to promote the album. Notes External Links * Special website * Album page *Oricon Profile: 2CD+3Blu-ray | 2CD+3DVD | 2CD+Blu-ray | 2CD+DVD | 2CD * iTunes | Recochoku | mora Category:2016 Albums Category:2016 Releases Category:2016 Best Albums Category:E-girls Category:E-girls Albums Category:E-girls Best Albums Category:Best Selling Albums Category:Platinum Certification